Pieces of the Slayer: the Sun of Appollo
by Sunshine Green
Summary: This is what I believe would happen after Buffy and Angel ended. The Scythe gets stolen, Faith gets killed, the potentials lose their powers. Suddenly Buffy finds herself all alone in L.A. again. Review. No not a love story between Buffy and Willow
1. Prologue

Prologue

7 demons. 7 deadly demons. 7 deadly sins. All sitting around the big, black table. All of them in deep, deep trouble. All of them wishing to get out of it somehow. All of them working together in one of the most unholy alliances. All of them very disturbed, not to mention sadistic.

"This can't be! This can't be!" one of them said. He was the one with the small satyr-like horns, and the goat-like face. He had red spiky hair and a goatee. "They almost ruined a whole legion of mine!"

"Ha! That's nothing!" the well dressed one said. He was dressed in a silver habit, and had completely blackened eyes. Just as a fly. On his back, 2 gigantic bat wings were placed. "They took away a whole city from me! ME! How dare them!"

"Oh quit it." Another said. He was hairy. Very, very hairy. His red eyes sparked in the dark. His long ears were bristling straight up as he continued. "Those small brats took away my best costumers. I promise you, if I get my hands on those…"

"Now, now. Don't be so classless" she said. She was a beautiful woman. Long blond hair, perfect curves and wearing a long black dress. "We will find a way to defeat these so called Slayers. Don't worry. I've got a plan"

"What's on your mind, dear?" the goat-man asked.

"I've found our rescue and –"

"Fool!" the demon in the middle yelled, while slamming his fist against the table. Tall, incredibly muscular and only wearing a small pair of trunks. He looked fierce, and dangerous, clearly one of the worse demons. "We will not need help with this!"

"You know we will! We can't handle them alone! Have you forgotten how many of your demons they've ripped away, like flies for a spider!" She yelled. "No offence" she told the owner of the silver habit.

"Do you dare to challenge me!" the big demon yelled, getting up from his chair.

"You are not the boss here! I'm gonna vanquish you from all eternity!" she yelled back, creating a black ball in her hand.

"Stop it!" the man in the middle said, getting in between them. He was pale like a ghost and he had the eyes of a snake. In his arms he had a snake. "We might not need others, but we sure in hell need each other!" The woman putted her dark ball out. "Good." He said, sitting back down while letting his snake crawl around his neck.

"Let us hear your plan." The demon by the end of the table said slowly almost monotone. His skin was red, and he had ram-horns in his forehead. He sat and slowly wound his half long beard around his finger.

"It's not that hard really. We simply uses our good friends poison.." She clapped the man with the snake on the back. "to empoison all of them." She grinned devilishly.

"I think that's a terrible idea." The red devil replied in the same monotone pitch. "It's too easy. It'll never work." She sat back down disappointed.

"Well…" an eight voice said from nowhere. They all looked around confused, getting into battling positions.

"Who are you?!" The woman yelled, getting ready to shoot her dark balls off. Slowly, a teenage boy walked to them out of the darkness. His skin was pale, and his eyes red. Not like demonic red, just like if he was wearing red contact lens. Then his eyeballs were black. His hair was the darkest of black, short, except the fringe. The fringe was long, so it covered one of his eyes. The fringe was also blood red. He was wearing a black T-shirt, and dark pants. "Actually poison isn't such a bad idea."

"You…" it came from the usually monotone guy.

He continued taking a seat at the table. "Now as I was saying. Poison is a good idea. But we can't empoison all the Slayers. First of all, cause they're way too many. Second of all, because all the Slayers haven't been found yet, ergo there'd come new slayers. But don't worry. I've got another plan." The other sat slowly. "Now we can use this to our own advantage. If we kill one of the 2 original Slayers, a new one won't be called. So first step is to get rid of Faith…"

---------------------------------

She slowly entered her house. Her Slayer-instincts were at the highest, highly yelling: DANGER!

Even so, she entered. She turned the light on. Nothing here. She leaned back against the wall, sighing in relief. She turned around to lock the door. The little click-sound made her calm even more. She sighed again. She the turned around, getting the chock of her life. A whole legion off demons had taken over her house, slowly walking straight against her…

---------------------------------

"As soon as we've done that. We need to get rid of the minor slayers. The so called Potentials. And killing them is to hard a job to do, and possibly not likely. At least not until we disempower them. So what we need to do is. Get the Scythe." He slowly grinned to himself.

"The Slayer's Scythe?!" the goat demon outburst. Everyone knew that breaking into the witch's apartment was suicide! What was he thinking! "We can't do that!"

"Calm down" the boy ordered and the demon obeyed. "Of course I got a plan for that as well. It's dangerous for demons to enter that room. But… what about flies?" he asked as he looked directly in the habit guy's black eyes.

---------------------------------

The funeral was beautiful of course. It's just… she didn't really notice. It was just too sad to be thinking at anything right now. She sobbed in her already wet hanky. They were hoisting down the coffin slowly. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. Even to her this just wasn't fair. Yes, they've had their differences. Yes, she'd done mistakes in her past, but this was just plain wrong! And what was the point in ganging up on a Slayer like that. The demons should know by now that the entire Slayer army would go after them now. She sobbed again.

Somehow, this was actually her fault. If she'd been there to protect her, Faith wouldn't have died. It was so unfair. She could have saved her. Faith tried to make her leave Italy to help with the high demon-activity here. But no, she had her own troubles. She didn't get here until it was too late. What was the point in being a Slayer when everyone just keeps dying?! She sobbed again.

He laid his arms around her, and she buried her face in to him. He had followed her here. He was so sweet and caring. He was perfect for her. A demon-hunter, yet so slight and understanding. She hugged him gently. Too bad he was married. She sobbed again.

Well at least she'd see the old gang again. They'd be flying in tomorrow. Willow, Xander, Angel even Spike. All except for Anya. She died too! She just couldn't stand it. She sobbed again.

The coffin was now being buried with roses and other memories. They slowly walked off. She kept sobbing until they went to the cars. Dawn was crying quietly on the backseat, as they were driving to the feast. She sobbed again.

---------------------------------

She was sitting at the café, slowly running her spoon around in the coffee. They could be here any minute now.

Dawn was sitting quietly, eating he muffin. "So this place was actually a demonic battlefield last year?"

"Yea" she answered. "Lots of orcs and I think Angel even saw a dragon."

"That's so cool" she smiled thinking of the dragon. "I mean, that's so not funny, and very, very bad."

She nodded. "Don't try to fight dragons."

"I won't. I only do vamps." She blinked. "I mean I don't do, do vamps, I fight vamps. You get me right?

"Trust me; you don't want to 'do' vamps."

"I won't. I'm smarter than that. I mean, it's not a stupid thing at times, but I wouldn't 'cause you told me not to and they aren't my type anyway. And if someone does so, it's surely because they're in deep grief or something like that, right?"

"Right"

Then there was a silent break. Nothing said, but both thinking of the same thing. Spike and herself. What a mess.

"How did they get out of it?" Dawn asked after a few moments.

"The demons? Willow cast a spell… it got rid of the demons, but it demanded a sacrifice. That's why Kennedy isn't here. She gave herself for the city. Poor Willow"

Her cell rang loudly in her pocket.

"_Hello? Hello, Buffy?"_

"Willow?" she answered confused. "Shouldn't you be here like now?"

"_I know, I'm sorry, but… you kinda need to come to the Slayer Central… right away."_

"Why? What's wrong?" she answered while wrinkling her eyebrows.

"_It's the Scythe. It's gone, Buffy."_

---------------------------------

It lay in the middle of the pentagram. So powerful, yet so weak. He could have used it for many, many different uses. But sadly he needed it to get rid of the Slayers. He couldn't let them interfere with his plans. Even the Slayers were un-pure.

He sat the candle in the south. "Fire. For the destruction of the Scythe." The Slayers were an unnecessary being on this earth. It wasn't pure. Not like him.

He sat the orb of water in the west. "Water. For negative balance." He invented magic! Well, him and his race. His family. They created this universe, and by that, they created everything. The Old ones. The demons. Even the humans. And that's the thank you get.

He sat the bowl of dust in the north. "Earth. The strength of this spell." Even the first Evil. Tuh, it was so full of itself. Luckily for it, it was him loyal, otherwise he'd have to get rid of it.

He sat the glass of feathers in the east. "Air. To wipe our enemies out." He went into the middle of the pentagram. "Let's get rid of those potentials." He began chanting…

---------------------------------

She almost ripped the door open trying to run through it. "What's happening?!" she yelled at the other Slayers in the house. Willow came down from the attic.

"Buffy!" she yelled, running down the stairs and hugging her friend. "It's terrible!" she continued. "It's gone! … And… that's gone! … It's all gone!"

She was shaking her gently trying to calm her down. "What's gone, Willow?"

"The Scythe…" she almost whispered as a response. "Their powers… Buffy, they're not Slayers anymore. You're all alone again."

She gasped.

---------------------------------

He was standing on the balcony. He had his evening glass of wine in his hands, slowly looking out over the Underworld. "Pathetic…" he whispered under his breath.

A dusty cloud slowly came down, slowly forming a woman. Her hair were darker than the darkest of black. Her eyes was red as his, but instead of white in her eyes, she had a cold yellow. She had a purple, slim dress on which ended out as a dusty cloud. She was the imagining of herself. Her own powerful being. She wasn't bound to the mortal world's rules. She didn't have a solid body. She was more than that. She changed her body and appearance as she wished. Like a dark cloud.

"You…" he muttered.

"How's our little plan going?" she whispered in his ear before _blowing _in front of him. "Did they fall for it?"

"Yea. With all of their legs… and hoofs" he muttered again. He knew it was useless to speak properly. She already knew the answer anyway. Why even bother to speak.

"Good job, my little zodiac." She whispered to him again. "Don't worry, soon you'll be in a true body."

"And the rest?"

"Don't worry. As soon as this is done, you'll have anyone you'd like to help you." She giggled slightly. "Oh yes. There will be chaos."


	2. Chapter 1

So this would be the chapter 1. There will be a new character in this chapter, and his story will be revealed later. So review, thank you or I won't give you more.

---------------------------------

---------------------------------

Witchcraft

"So you're saying I can get visions?" she asked. She sat with crossed legs, while holding the athame. "Like whenever I want?"

"No. Only when there's an object with enough mystical energies to perform a vision, and only when the vision is supposed to be seen by you." He answered slightly grinning. He was wearing a dark purple shirt and dark jeans. His hair was a little longer than average, but still not enough to call it long. It was brown so it yet matched his green eyes. A bit tall, but without making it extreme. "And you have to gain the ability first. Try again."

She closed her eyes. She held her hands around the athamé's shaft, closely. She let her soul self explore the blade. Feel the energy. Control the magic. Let it flow. Mastering it. She had the power. She slowly opened her eyes. "Nothing happened…" she said disappointed.

"Okay, let's see. How am I going to explain it…?... Clairvoyance isn't like any magic you've ever done. Until now you've learned that you had to control the magic. You had the power, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well this is completely different. Here you have to _receive_ the magical vision. You shall not control the power, Let it control you. Trust it, and trust yourself." He continued. "Try again" He smiled.

She tried. Releasing her soul self. Making it wait. Giving in to the energy. It took over her. She gasped.

_Buffy is going to walk in the hallway. She would hear them laugh and enter the room. What she'll see won't please her. She will not understand. She will attack him._

"Buffy!" she gasped. "Get out!" her mind was a total mess. She couldn't think of anything but the vision. He almost flew out the window.

"Good job!" he yelled as he disappeared.

The door went up. Buffy entered with her fists in the air. "You're okay in here?" she asked. "I heard something"

"Yup. I'm perfectly fine" she answered smiling.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Nothing special" she began trying to swallow her smile. "I learned a new power!" she almost screamed.

"Cool! Which?"

"The power of Premonitions!"

"That's so cool! Premonitions! Awesome! Great!.. Fantastic… ehm… what's premonition again?"

"I'm a clairvoyant"

"Awesome!" she exclaimed.

"Yea, it's very neat. But it doesn't work on everything. Only the objects with enough mystical energy in it, to perform a vision."

"But still. It's cool, right!"

"Yup. But now I feel kinda dizzy… Like if my stomach, was a washing-machine…" she said.

"Oh? That's weird."

"No, no. It's neat. That's how it felt when I started using magic."

"Well I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you" she almost giggled. "Oh, any news on the scythe thing?" she suddenly said.

"No." she looked down. "Whatever happened in there is a complete mystery. It's like whoever took it knew all of our defence systems and spells. It seems so perfectly done. It's like someone red our minds, and took the information needed."

"Sucks, huh?"

"Major"

"And ehm… what about Riley. What's he doing here?"

"We met in Rome. When Faith died he offered to take with me and Dawn, you know, to take care of the more practical things."

"That's very kind of him."

"Yeah… But he's going home tomorrow, anyway."

"Oh right. About tomorrow. Are you okay with the whole Angel thing?" she asked.

"Of course. Why shouldn't I? He helped us in the battle against the First, so he may be able to help us now. I mean, he got all that cool detective stuff…"

She nodded. "That wasn't what I meant."

"I know… But it'll be fine. A lot of awkwardness and long silences is just what I need right now…"

---------------------------------

She walked down the dock as slow as absolutely possible. She so wasn't ready for this. Oh, well… No time like the present… Gees… His long trenchy coat danced in the wind, like gypsies around the fire. The ocean waves splashed up against the rock. She sighed as she tapped his shoulder, but when he turned to face her, she almost fell forward in surprise.

"Spike?!"


End file.
